The present invention relates generally to multi-wheeled vehicles, and more particularly, to a three-wheeled, seat-steered vehicle.
Numerous types of wheeled vehicles are known. Such vehicles may be pedal driven and/or motorized. The stability, skill necessary to ride, and maneuverability of these vehicles is a function of the number of wheels employed. Generally, the greater the number of wheels employed, the more stable a vehicle is. And, the more stable a vehicle is, the less skill is required to successfully ride it. However, with increased stability comes decreased maneuverability. Accordingly, it can be useful to differentiate wheeled vehicles based on the number of wheels, since this number affects operational characteristics of the vehicle.
A vehicle using two wheels and consisting of a frame mounted between the two wheels is generally known as bicycle. Typically, a bicycle includes front and rear wheels mounted to the frame, a seat on the frame and between the wheels, a pair of pedals operably connected to the rear wheel by a chain loop, and a hand operated steering arrangement that includes handle bars that turn a fork to which the front wheel is attached. To steer a bicycle, a rider leans to a side so that the center of gravity shifts to that side of the bicycle while simultaneously turning the handlebars to direct the fork toward that side so as to bring the center of gravity back in line with the wheels. Bicycles tend to be fairly stable since the center of gravity can usually only shift laterally (side to side) and because a rider tends to lean forward to hold the handlebars.
A vehicle using a single wheel is known as a unicycle. Typically, a unicycle includes a frame mounted over the single wheel with a fork at a lower end and a saddle (seat) at the upper end. The wheel is driven by a pair of pedals connected to the wheel at its central axis. Unicycles do not require hand operated steering and do not include a hand operated steering mechanism. Instead, a rider steers a unicycle by twisting at the waist, pivoting the unicycle to the desired direction and selectively pedaling. Unicycles are less stable than bicycles because the center of gravity of a unicycle can shift laterally as well as longitudinally (frontwards and rearwards). This instability makes unicycles more maneuverable than bicycles and, as a result, they require a greater skill to ride.
A vehicle using three wheels is known as a tricycle. Typically, a tricycle includes three wheels mounted to a frame in a staggered configuration such that one larger, forward wheel, which has attached pedals, is located between two smaller, rear wheels. Tricycles also include a hand operated steering arrangement that includes handle bars that turn a fork to which the front wheel is attached. This wheel configuration provides three staggered points of support, which define a plane. The rider sits on a seat on the frame and between the wheels and steers the tricycle by turning the fork via the handlebars. Tricycles are even more stable than bicycles in part because the center of gravity generally remains fixed. As a result, tricycles are less maneuverable than bicycles and require the lowest degree of skill to ride.
The present invention, as claimed herein, unique in structure and arrangement, provides a multi-wheeled vehicle in which a frame may be selectively articulated to steer the vehicle without the need for a hand operated steering or other form of steering mechanism. This structure and arrangement yields a maneuverable yet stable vehicle. Thus, this structure and arrangement facilitates enhanced maneuverability and operability of the vehicle without increasing the degree of skill necessary to ride it.